


Why Evangline is not Allowed to Name things

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders does not like dog, Hawke Has A Twin, Hawke is obsessed with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Evangeline and co. make a new friend. The old friends resolve to never let her name anything ever again.





	

Kirkwall’s Lowtown was never a safe place, no sir-ee, and tonight was absolutely no exception as Evangeline Hawke and company found themselves engaging the Dog Lords as was normal these days. Eve cursed Elia for running out without a words warning and leaving her friends to find her, possibly in the middle of something dangerous as per usual. 

Eve couldn’t help flinching, every time she struck down a dog it hurt her, damn her Ferelden origins! In no short amount of time the battle ceased and the group relaxed for only a mere moment before the sound of a pathetic whimper caught everyone’s attention.  
“Looks like we missed one.” Fenris grumbled, already making his way over to the animal.  
“Wait!” Evangeline cried, “You can’t just kill him! He’s injured!” She scolded earning a strange look from the elf.  
“I thought the goal was to kill them.” Fenris huffed, letting his sword drop by his side.  
“Well yeah, but that isn’t one of our arrows. They were probably trying to put him down.” Eve explained, stepping between the elf and the dog, one of which cowered away at her presence.   
“Maker, just how Ferelden are you?” Fenris snarled, “If they were trying to put him down then there has to a be reason. Don’t let your stupid ‘dog bonding’ get in the way.”   
“Funny, Varric said the same thing about bringing you along.” Eve spat back.  
“Hey! Don’t drag me into this!” Varric cried only to be ignored as Fenris huffed and turned away from the creature and the dog.  
“Fine, do what you want! But don’t come crying to me when he bites your hand off.” The elf growled while Evangeline grinned in triumph and turned to the dog.  
“Hey buddy!” Eve cooed, taking a cautious step towards the dog who scrambled back as quickly as it could with an arrow in its leg. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” She quickly kneeled next to the dog and began stroking his head with one hand to calm him while the other quietly made it’s way to the arrow buried in the dog’s leg. 

A loud yelp rang through the air as Eve pulled the arrow from the poor creature’s leg and she quickly threw it across the alley to avoid the dog associating her with pain.   
“Anders can you heal him please?” Eve asked, one hand on the dog’s shoulder and the other near his tail, keeping him securely on the ground.  
“You want me to heal a dog?” Anders asked in disbelief.  
“Did I stutter? Yes!” Eve snapped as the dog started growling, “Make it quick please, I don’t know how long he’ll stay sitting like this.” Her statement was met by the dog turning to snap at the healer as he approached and Eve quickly shifted her position to hold the dog’s head to the ground.  
“Are you sure this is safe?” Ander’s received no answer other than a glare and he took that as his cue to start work.

It wasn’t long before the dog was healed and Eve slowly let it up. She regretted the decision immediately as the dog tackled her to the ground.  
“Evangeline!” The three men cried and were fully prepared to put the dog out of their misery but froze on the spot when they heard Evangeline laughing.  
“Stop it!” She giggled, head thrashing side to side to avoid the dog’s tongue and arm flailing to push him off her. “Alright, alright, you’re welcome!” She finally succeeded in getting off the ground only to have the dog sit at her feet obediently and bark happily. Eve turned to her friends, a twinkle and a plea in her eyes and the three men sighed.  
“You want to keep him don’t you?” Varric asked.  
“I shall call him Lord Chompington!” Evangeline declared, kneeling down to continue lavishing the dog with affection.  
“And you wonder why we don’t let you name anything.” Varric drawled, running a hand down his face.  
“Don’t you already have a dog?” Anders asked.  
“Technically, Beast is Elia’s dog. They bonded so he’ll listen to her over me.” Eve explained, narrowly avoiding getting tackled by Lord Chompington.  
“Are Mabari’s social?” This time it was Fenris to ask, last thing they needed was the Hawke sisters getting upset because their dogs killed each other.  
“Oh very much so, no worries, I got this!” Once more Eve’s attention was on her new companion as she seemed to be a natural dog carer.

“Hey! What are you guys doing out so late?” The familiar voice caused the friends to start and the dog to growl as Elia came into view.  
“Down, Lord Chompington.” Eve ordered, “Hm, that’s kinda long, I’m gonna call you Chompy for short!” Elia gasped upon catching sight of the Mabari hound and dropped her armful of pastries to run over and start playing and hugging the dog just as her sister had been doing moment before.  
“Holy shit!! Dog!! Can we keep him? Oh please tell me we’re keeping him!” The redhead screamed.  
“Oh we’re keeping him.” Eve grinned as Chompy barked happily.  
“Maker help us all.” Varric sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, this was all thanks to Elia.


End file.
